Menma al otro lado del espejo
by Farah Maysoon
Summary: Tal vez en otra vida, pudiera gritar con orgullo su nombre. Tal vez, al otro lado del espejo, Menma Namikaze sería el Rey de la última casilla. Oneshot para el concurso "UA ROAD TO NINJA"


Disclaimer: Este Oneshot es para el concurso "UA ROAD TO NINJA" del Foro "Irresistible Naranja".

Ni Menma Namikaze, ni "Al otro lado del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró ahí", me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Lewis Carroll, respectivamente.

Nota: Este Oneshot ha sido creado a partir del argumeto del cuento de Carroll, sin intención de plagio.

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

**MENMA AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO**

El cuento que alguna vez le habían leído sus padres hablaba de una niña que viajó a través de un espejo, había marcado su vida como ni siquiera las extensas conferencias del Hokage frente a la Aldea lo habían inspirado.

En su momento no había entendido la profundidad y el grado de comprensión necesaria para entender el verdadero significado de la historia. Lo que en realidad sería ver un mundo completamente diferente al que era su hogar, donde la hermana se enfrentaba a la hermana y los diferentes bandos se veían tan claros reflejados en Naipes y piezas de ajedrez, rojo y blanco, pequeño y grande. Ser rey llegando a la octava casilla, o perder el equilibrio contra el rápido tren.

Sólo podía soñar, imaginando lo extraordinario que sería realizar dicha odisea, estrujar con fuerza sus sábanas con sus manos infantiles mientras su corazón latía rápido ansiando el día en el que pudiera tener una capa sobre sus hombros con un solo significado: Heroísmo y esperanza. Y el título de sombra de fuego escrito en el corazón.

Cuando entró en la Academia, su deseo sólo se vio en aumento. Entrenaba más que cualquiera, Él no se podía dar el lujo de confiar en un asombroso talento natural como la chica genio del clan Hyuga. Y tampoco tenía algún Kekkei Genkai con el cuál tener asegurado un buen futuro shinobi, como el inútil de Sasuke Uchiha, que sólo se dedicaba a pensar en que ropa se podría al día siguiente, en lugar de esforzarse por ser el mejor.

Él no sería uno del montón. Él era Menma Uzumaki, y se aseguraría que el mundo supiera de lo que era capaz de hacer.

El tiempo pasó y aún no sentía que se volviera tan fuerte cómo él quería.

Sí, era cierto que era el mejor alumno de la Academia por niveles astronómicos, sólo siendo alcanzado a veces por Hinata Hyuga, pero aún así no era suficiente. Todos debían mirarlo hacia arriba y a ese patético paso que llevaba la estúpida Academia llegaría a su objetivo a los sesenta.

Se encontraba a años luz de la jodida octava casilla.

Todavía era un maldito peón.

Y tal vez moriría siéndolo.

Sus padres notaron de inmediato su cambio de actitud, le dieron consejos, hablaron con él, le repetían como cotorras su deber para con la aldea, el modo en que lo habían criado, las consecuencias que tendrían sus acciones. Lo notaban, y jamás fueron más allá de las simples moralejas. Sabían que mucho más temprano que tarde, caería en la tentación de conocer otros caminos. Tweedledee y Tweedledum le contaban al pequeño Menma "La Morsa y el carpintero".

A los dieciséis llegó su oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, junto con una máscara de color naranja y una invitación a traicionar a su aldea. Esa voz le llamaba, le susurraba lo que tanto anhelaba oír, lo consideraba alguien poderoso. Ese hombre tan poderoso lo consideraba su igual.

No lo pensó ni cinco minutos- ¿De qué serviría mentir?- ¿No bien decían que por los sueños se justifica todo?

Pero necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Y sabía quién sería perfecto para esa tarea, ¿Quién mejor que la poderosa heredera Hyuga?. No fue bastante difícil hacerla caer en su juego. Ella le amaba, y él sólo necesitó endulzarle el oído, hacerle promesas con los dedos cruzados a la espalda, decirle que la amaba.

Pero burlándose por lo bajo.

Todo era como miel sobre hojuelas, ella le seguía con su amor entre las manos cuando él le soltó sus verdaderas intenciones para ella y el papel que representaría en la caída de su antiguo hogar. A la salida del bosque, el cervatillo había recordado quién era, y a quién había jurado lealtad. El pequeño cervatillo huyó hacia la espesura del bosque para jamás volver, aún después de todo el trecho que habían recorrido juntos. Volvía a estar solo, como siempre.

Pensó en verla arder, Konoha siendo consumida por su voluntad de fuego, la que les haría jamás rendirse ante Tobi. El arma letal que este usaría en su contra.

La maldita voluntad de fuego, el cuervo negro que había tratado de envolverlo con sus cálidas alas, pero del que él se había escurrido como agua.

El Rey Blanco- que de blanco no tenía nada- lo había atrapado con sus juegos de palabras, le había lavado completamente el cerebro. Y lo había llevado frente a sus malditos mensajeros. Sus compañeros, los que le cuidarían las espalda y a los que les cuidaría la espalda, todo valiéndose de actuar como en el espejo y primero repartiendo el pastel, incluso antes de comenzar a cortarlo. Mostrándoles lo que obtendrían, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que jamás pondrían ninguno de sus delictivos- y traidores- dedos sobre la crema siquiera.

Y él sería el encargado de preparar el pastel, el nuevo mundo que renacería.

Un mundo donde la debilidad, es un mito.

A este punto se encontraba en la séptima casilla, sólo con un obstáculo más.

Enfrentarse al caballo rojo, al rayo amarillo.

Y cuando llegó el momento de hacerlo, agradeció que de su antiguo "yo", sólo quedara uno de sus ojos, como bien había dicho ese hombre frente a él.

Ya solito se había dado cuenta de que cada mañana en el espejo había otro hombre, Menma Namikaze había desaparecido tras ese hombre de cabellos negros y un ojo carmesí. Sus sueños e ilusiones no eran los mismos, su fuerza ya no era la misma, ni siquiera sus puñeteras intenciones para con la Aldea lo eran.

Antes se le había ido el sueño por imaginar recostado en su cama el magnífico sabor que tendría el hecho de portar una larga capa y ser admirado por todos. Ahora dormía con un ojo abierto esperando la puñalada por la espalda que estaba seguro que el malnacido de Tobi le daría.

Había querido que le vieran hacia arriba por respeto, no que apartaran su mirada por temor y rechazo. Quería que su rostro estuviera labrado en una montaña, no que su nombre fuera escrito en el libro BINGO.

Quería que los ojos azules de su padre brillarán de emoción, no que se opacaran de vergüenza y dolor.

Quería que su padre corriera a abrazarle, no que lo atacara con su velocidad legendaria.

Quería volver a ser conocido por ser el chico más genial de su generación, que Hinata lo persiguiera, hablar con Sakura, pelear con el Teme del metrosexual Sasuke Uchiha. Pero sobre todas las cosas, quería ser alguien diferente. Quería despertar con el sol de Konoha llegándole al rostro, pasear una vez más por las calles pacíficas, quería llenarse el pecho del aroma a libertad que desprendía.

Por eso dejó que el hombre que hace tiempo ya había superado, su padre, profanara su cuerpo con el simple kunai característico de él. Estaba harto, decepcionado, y sobre todo, estaba cansado. Quería dormir largamente y soñar que era una mejor persona.

Tal vez en otra vida pudiera gritar con orgullo su nombre, tal vez lo recordarían como el héroe que había soñado ser. Tal vez, solo tal vez, todo sería lo contrario.

Tal vez habría llegado de un salto a la octava casilla con la ayuda de algún torpe caballo blanco. Tal vez no despertaría agitando un gato negro, en lugar de la reina roja. Quizá podría hacerle jaque al Rey Blanco, y sentirse orgulloso de gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Tal vez, al otro lado del espejo, Menma Namikaze fuera el Rey de la última casilla.

* * *

¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Les ha gustado?

¡No sean malas personas! ¡Dejen review!

Con cariño, su amble vecina **FARAH MAYSOON.**


End file.
